english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Mary Kay Bergman
Mary Kay Bergman (June 5, 1961 – November 11, 1999) was an American voice actress and voice teacher. She was the wife of actor Dino Andrade. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1998) - Gabriella (ep18), Marla (ep18), The Princess/The Old Witch (ep18) *Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot (2001) - Additional Voices *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Alien Kid (ep22), Alien Mom (ep22) *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1991-1995) - Dr. Blight (eps27-113) *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992-1994) - Fish (ep10), Princess Arista, Additional Voices *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *Family Dog (1993) - Additional Voices *I Am Weasel (????) - Additional Voices *Johnny Bravo (1999) - Anchor Woman (ep28), Annie Yamhertz (ep28), Matron (ep28) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998-2001) - Boy #2 (ep4), Cameron (ep17), Cream Puff#1 (ep30), Kid #3 (ep21), Matt (ep4), Mrs. Bigfoot (ep30), Timmy Turner *Rugrats (1998) - Freindly Boy (ep90), Spokes (ep90) *South Park (1997-1999) - Liane Cartman (eps1-43), Sharon Marsh (eps5-42), Sheila Broflovski (eps6-42), Wendy Testaburger (eps1-36), Additional Voices *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The New Adventures of Zorro (1997) - Additional Voices *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *The Tick (1995) - Ant Woman (ep22), The Ottoman Empress (ep20) *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) - Mother *Annabelle's Wish (1997) - Hen *Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) - Fox, Wolverine 3 *Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (1998) - Batgirl/'Barbara Gordon' *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Si *Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) - Daphne Blake *The Life & Adventures of Santa Claus (2000) - Martha, Nymph 'Movies' *Beauty and the Beast (1991) - Bimbette *Hercules (1997) - Earthquake Lady *Mulan (1998) - Additional Voices *South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) - Clitoris, Liane Cartman, Sharon Marsh, Sheila Broflovski, Wendy Testaberger *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Quasimodo's Mother, Additional Voices *The Iron Giant (1999) - Additional Voices *Toy Story 2 (1999) - Jessie (Yodeling and Television Voices) 'Shorts' *The Bears Who Saved Christmas (1994) - Holly *What A Cartoon! (1996) - Doris (ep34) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Ariel and the Mysterious World Above (1990) - Princess Arista *Disney Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1992) - Snow White Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Rusty: The Great Rescue (1998) - Myrtle the Duck 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *A Day at Disneyland (1991) - Snow White 'Documentaries' *Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Still the Fairest of Them All (2001) - Snow White 'Movies' *Deep Blue Sea (1999) - Parrot Voice *What Dreams May Come (1998) - ADR Loop Group 'Shorts' *The Scooby-Doo Project (1999) - Daphne Blake 'Stage Shows' *Disney on Ice: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1994) - Snow White Video Games 'Video Games' *Ariel's Story Studio (1997) - Additional Voices *Arthur's Math Carnival (1998) - D.W. Read, Francine Frensky, Muffy Crosswire, Prunella Deegan, Sue Ellen Armstrong, The Brain/Alan Powers *Arthur's Reading Games (2000) - D.W. Read, Francine Frensky, Muffy Crosswire, Prunella Deegan, Sue Ellen Armstrong, The Brain/Alan Powers *Arthur's Thinking Games (1999) - D.W. Read, Francine Frensky, Muffy Crosswire, Prunella Deegan, Sue Ellen Armstrong, The Brain/Alan Powers *Disney's 101 Dalmatians: Escape from DeVil Manor (1997) - Anita Radcliffe *Disney's Animated Storybook: 101 Dalmatians (1997) - Anita Radcliffe, Perdita *Disney's Animated Storybook: Hercules (1997) - Aphrodite *Disney's Animated Storybook: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *Disney's Hades Challenge (1998) - Additional Voices *Disney's Math Quest with Aladdin (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Mulan Animated Storybook (1998) - Additional Voices *Disney's Princess: Fashion Boutique (1999) - Snow White *Disney's Ready for Math with Pooh (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Ready to Read with Pooh (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Topsy Turvy Games (1996) - Additional Voices *Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers (1993) - Gerde, Little Boy, Old Lady *Goosebumps: Attack of the Mutant (1997) - Flo *King's Quest: Mask of Eternity (1998) - Apothecary Gnome, Swamp Witch *Leisure Suit Larry's Casino (1998) - Cavaricchi Vuarnet, Drew Baringmore, Female Announcer, Wydoncha Jugg *Leisure Suit Larry: Love for Sail! (1996) - Drew Baringmore, Jaime Lee Coitus, Wydoncha Jugg *Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Up or Slip Out! (1994) - Cav Vuarnet, Char Donay *Microshaft Winblows 98 (1998) - Additional Voices *Someone's in the Kitchen! (1996) - Additional Voices *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) - Female Merchant, Ithorian Mother, Lost Boy, Naboo Crone, Tomo *Tenchu 2: Birth of the Stealth Assassins (2000) - Kagami *The Curse of Monkey Island (1997) - Ghost Bride *The X-Fools: The Spoof is Out There (1997) - Scudder, Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Alundra 2: A New Legend Begins (2000) - Milena, Natasha, Royal Boy C *Normality (1996) - Additional Voices Theme Park Attractions *Snow White's Scary Adventures (1994) - Snow White Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (74) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1990-1999. Titles were released prior to her death under the years: 1999-2002. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors